Overheard
by mayajane
Summary: Ron's sure Harry's up to something and he's determined to find out what.


Overheard

Ron knew he shouldn't be following his best friends He and Hermione had just returned from their honeymoon and Harry was constantly acting nervous around him, and around Hermione he was a little too friendly for Ron's liking. Ron had brought it up with his new wife, but she thought he was over reacting and need a shower.

"You smell like trash, Ronald. I'm not kissing you until you bathe and brush you teeth."

Ron went to shower immediately, of course, only to find that his beautiful wife was fast asleep in bed once he returned. So instead of climbing into bed like he should have, Ron went for is cloak and snuck out the front door.

Harry left rather suddenly during desert when he received and owl. He wouldn't say who it was from or what it said. He seemed too happy to be leaving them. What Harry didn't know was that Ron stole the letter from his pocket while he was picking up his wand from the counter. It was an address. Ron had never heard of it and figured that if he thought the address hard enough, he could apparate without splinching.

Ron got lucky with that one and when he appeared outside a battered old factory building he wondered why anyone, let alone Harry, would come here.

Ron walked up the creaking steps and pushed the half broken front door open. He didn't call out in case Harry was in trouble. What if he'd been kidnapped or something?

"I wasn't followed…"

That was Harry's voice, Ron was sure. He was just about to push through to the room where the voice was coming from when a loud thump stopped him.

"Be careful, if you break something someone will know we've been here." Harry whispered, but his voice sounded strange. Hoarse.

"Harry, just relax."

Ron's blood pressure rose deathly high. That was Malfoy's voice! What was Malfoy _doing t_o Harry?

"I am relaxed. I just hate that we have to hid this way. We aren't doing anything wrong."

Ron couldn't believe it. Was his best friend ….gay? Could he be having an affair with Malfoy?

"We don't have to, Harry. You're the one who insist on keeping this a secret." Malfoy sounded so friendly and Ron was sure he was right.

Why hadn't Harry told him!

"I only said that because you're ashamed of me!"

There was a huge pause and then Draco spoke.

"I was never ashamed, Harry, I was scared."

"You should have said. I'll talk with Ron and Hermione tomorrow. We'll settle this once and for all, I promise Draco."

Ron was just about ready to scream when footsteps came to the door and he hid away out of sight.

"I know. Thanks for doing this, though I'm sure Weasely wont be happy that we're training each other for the new season." Draco said with a laugh.

Ron was shocked and he dropped his wand he's been holding at the ready.

"Who is there?" Harry demanded.

"Harry?" Ron said feebly. Harry pulled Ron into the light and glared at him.

"How long were you listening?"

"A while, I'm sorry Harry, but you've been acting so strangely and I wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble."

Ron was so embarrassed that he actually thought Harry was gay. He felt so foolish.

"Ron …I've known you for years. What did you hear that embarrassed you so much."

Ron hesitated and glared at Draco, mostly out of habit. He stared at his feet as he spoke.

"Itkindofsoundedlikeyouweregay."

Ron knew Harry couldn't understand him and that meant he would have to say it again or Harry would never leave him alone.

"Excuse me?"

"It kind of sounded like you and….Malfoy were…..gay."

Complete silence. Ron turned redder, if that was possible and then Draco burst into laughter.

"Gay? With Harry? You're joking!"

Harry laughed along and Ron felt so horrible for not trusting his best friend.

"Well I should be getting back to Hermione. Sorry about that, Harry. You too Malfoy." Ron made a hasty exist and then Harry and Draco let out a huge breath into the silence.

"That was close. It's a good thing we heard him coming up the stairs." Draco said softly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"We should be careful. Ron is not happy with secrets."

Draco answered his agreement with a kiss on his lovers lips.

* * *

Reviews are loved. This was just something bouncing around in my head. Let me know if like or hate it!


End file.
